Waxing and Waning, Rising and Setting
by Themius
Summary: Zutara drabbles. WARNING: future fluff! Proceed with caution. Zuko & Katara.
1. Eternal Dance

**Title:** Eternal Dance

**Beta:** None

**Rated:** G (K)

**Words:** 82

**A/N:** Just one of many Zutara drabbles to come. Comments appreciated.

The moon, once bitterly chilling, now glowed warmly on his pale skin. He looked at her.

The sun, once suffocating in its heat, now sent a gentle chill down her spine. She looked at him.

Together the two of them – polar opposites in almost every way – created balance and harmony within the world. Rising and setting, waxing and waning, pushing and pulling: yin and yang. Forever caught in an eternal dance with one another and enjoying every second of it.

They smiled.


	2. Lucky

**Title:** Lucky

**Beta:** None

**Rated:** G (K)

**Words: **195

**A/N:** My second drabble. This was written in about fifteen minutes – nevertheless, I'm fairly proud of it.

"_My father said she was born lucky; he says I was lucky to be born… I don't need luck though. I don't want it."_

I'll admit that there have been times in my life when I've lied to myself. I'm also prepared to confess to the fact that nearly all of these lies were simply my way of avoiding my true destiny: turning from my father, joining the Avatar, and throwing away everything I ever knew – all to return balance and peace to the world.

In short, I was afraid. Terribly afraid. I fueled my fear with anger and hatred; and being irate at everyone for no reason – Uncle especially – made my stomach churn with guilt. I quickly squashed this feeling with even more rage and reminded myself of my one and only mission: to capture the Avatar to return my honor.

Back then, I considered myself to have no luck. But I lied to myself, insisting that I did not want it. I could have used luck, but I'm glad that I toughed it out through it all. I survived and became stronger after every obstacle.

But now… as I gaze upon my Fire Lady, dressed elegantly in a red and blue dress… I can't help but think that luck has finally found me.

I feel truly lucky.


	3. Right

**Title:** Right

**Beta:** None (And I'm not planning on getting one, so I don't know why I keep bothering with this bit.)

**Rated:** G (K)

**Words:** 173

**A/N:** I've never tried this style of writing before. There's a first time for everything, I guess.

She dipped her foot halfway in the water before pulling it back out.

Something wasn't right.

The water, which normally soothed her, seemed empty and unnatural. Cold.

Retreating from the pond's edge, she sat on a rock, waiting.

She waited for hours before daytime greeted her and it began to rain.

The rain wasn't right, either.

It seared her flesh like shards of ragged ice.

She fled to the comfort of a cool cave, where she shivered until the rain had stopped and the sun had evaporated most of the moisture from the grass.

She then went back to campsite, where she met up with her friends.

They were worried, the told her. Where had she been, they asked.

She simply shook her head and looked toward Appa and Momo, by whom sat the one figure that could make things right in her world.

He leaned against the flying bison's flank, thinking.

Thinking.

Thinking.

She thought too.

Then she smiled.

She walked over and kissed him.

He kissed her in return.

That was right.


	4. All Will Be Well

**Title:** All Will Be Well

**Rated:** G (K)

**Words:** 246

He had followed them around the world, trying to capture (and destroy) Aang. He had tried valiantly to ruin their chances of bringing peace to the world. He had teamed up with his sister and played a part in killing Aang.

And he expected them to just forgive them?

No, of course not. Zuko grimaced at his reflection in the puddle. He knew that he didn't deserve their trust or their companionship. He didn't even really deserve to be traveling with him.

But he knew his destiny.

Same old song and dance? Possibly. He scowled. He had been so sure of his _destiny_ before, so what made this time any different? How could he know that things wouldn't blow up in his face, and that the spirits wouldn't decide to prove him wrong, as they had been doing for the past nine years?

The water wavered in the breeze and his golden eyes, hardened from years of suffering, softened abruptly. Her beautiful blue eyes were shining in his mind.

When he saw them he knew. He knew without a single doubt that he was doing the right thing, and that he could – and _would_ – help Aang return balance to the world.

If only he could make the others in the group understand.

Then he smiled to himself. He had seen her again, and this time her eyes were telling him – in that calm, soothing voice – that things would fall into place soon.

"_All will be well_."


	5. His Place

**Title:** His Place

**Rated:** G (K)

**Words:** 500

**A/N:** You know what I just realized? Technically, these aren't_drabbles_. The meaning of _drabble_ has been contorted from it's original – it is supposed to be the name for a story that is exactly 100 words, but now many people think it's the name of a story that is 500 words or less. So really, these are ficlets, _NOT_ drabbles. I'd go back to edit the previous chapters, but I'm way too lazy.

**A/N 2: **As a quick explanation for my lack of updates recently – as if anyone cares, hehe – you can blame it on my chemistry schoolwork. You can also blame it on this chapter; it was a real b to write, and I'm still not sure it turned out so well.

I gaze up at the sky, pondering my place in the universe… this is something I've taken to doing recently. As I watch the dancing stars, I can't help but think of Uncle and what he might be doing right this very moment. I worry about him – silly, I know. He is a firebending master and one of the greatest generals the Fire Nation has ever seen. Nonetheless, I wonder how he's getting along without me.

I hear footsteps coming toward me, but I know the familiar pattern of the feet and simply smile at the heavens. Katara sits down next to me – oh, Firelord, what a sensation that takes place in my gut – and clears her throat softly. I pretend to have only just noticed her, forcing myself to jump slightly.

Ever-knowing, as Uncle says all women are, she smirks lightly before looking up with me.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight," she comments. I know she has something important on her mind, but decide to plan my next moves in her favor.

"Mm." Aren't I just so witty?

A few moments of silence now take place, though it isn't nearly as awkward as I would have thought. It's really quite relaxing – uncle was right, a few moments of peace and quiet _is_ good for my mental well-being.

"How many constellations do you know?" She tries again. I do my hardest to suppress a chuckle.

"Quite a few – I had to learn them for navigation. That's the Phoenix over there, with that _V_ pattern, see it? And just beyond that is the Huntress; you can see her skirt only a few stars to the right."

"We have very different constellations at the South Pole," she says with bright smile. "Gran Gran and Dad taught me and Sokka when we were young. Just so we didn't get lost, you know."

"Must be easy enough to get lost in a barren, frozen wasteland."

She frowns and I continue, " I know you didn't come here to talk about the stars. What's on your mind, peasant?"

I use the term affectionately, and she doesn't seem to mind.

"Well," she begins, "it's kind of difficult to explain."

"I've got time."

She sighs. "You're a royal pain."

My eyes jerk open, and I glare scathingly at her. "You got all worked up just to tell me that I'm annoying?"

"No," she giggles. "I got worked up to tell you that… that, despite the fact that you are, in fact, a royal pain… I've –"

She hesitated, and he reached out to place a hand on her arm, soothing her.

Her bravery sparking at his touch, she continued, "I've really come to trust and admire you. L-like I never would have imagined possible when you first met up with us after the eclipse."

"What are you trying to say?" Uncomfortably, he brushed his hair from his eyes, glancing away from her.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled – this was his place in the universe.


	6. Coming Out Wrong

**Title:** Coming Out Wrong

**Rating:** G (K)

**Words:** 135

**A/N:** I've never done this style before, and I have to say that I'm not fond of it. It's kind of fun to write, but I've never really enjoyed reading it. Ah well. I hope you'll get some humor from it!

"I just have a tough time talking to girls, that's all."

"You don't seem you have a problem talking to me."

"Well, you're not a girl."

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me?"

"…that came out wrong. What I _mean_—"

"I know what you mean, you jerk!"

"No! All I meant is that you aren't a pretty girl. Wait, no!"

"Ugh!"

_Smack!_

"Would you just listen?! I didn't mean _pretty_, I was trying to say…. er… flowery?"

"_Flowery_?"

_Sigh._

"No, that's not right either. You're just… not… stuck up... I guess. Like most of the other women I've met have been."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"So, you think I'm nice?"

_Blush._

"Yeah. You really are."

"Well, I think you're nice too."

"…"

"…what was that?"

_Blush._

"It was a kiss."

"I know_that_, but why did you do it?"

"…"

"…that came out wrong."


	7. The Perfect Girl

**Title:** The Perfect Girl

**Rated:** G (K)

**Words:** 333

**A/N:** CAUTION! Mushy-ness ahead. Or should I say… Mushi-ness! (cricket chirps) Bad joke, I know. Enjoy! (And thanks for the reviews – I really appreciate them! I'll be replying tomorrow, when I'm awake.)

Though he insists that it is none of my business, I have thought long and hard about the perfect woman for my nephew to marry. I'm sure that his perfect girl is somewhere just around the corner, and I've kept an open eye out on his behalf. I rather liked that Song girl that he stole the ostrich-horse from, and her mother cooked one mean roast duck, but Zuko didn't seem willing to open up to her – or to her mother's duck.

I was particularly fond of the girl I set him up with in Ba Sing Se – Jin. He seemed to like her as well but refuses to tell me why his date ended so quickly, and why both of them seemed so awkward and edgy around each other after.

Neither of them were quite the girl I have in mind for him, though.

Both were very sweet – a trait that his woman will certainly need for his unstable emotions (don't tell him I said that) – but neither had the kind of determination and strength needed to take care of Zuko's temper and ego. It would have to be someone who has the ability to take control and keep him in check.

Though I wouldn't dare mention it to my dear nephew, I've seen much of that very fire burning in the lovely waterbender that travels with the Avatar. She's one tough cookie and, in fact, has proven that she can quite effectively 'deal' with Zuko when she wants to.

I've also seen how caring she is to those she loves. Her never-ceasing kindness to the others in her group and the way her eyes seem to glow with compassion for those in need. The more I think of those two together, the sweeter the image becomes.

Opposites do attract, after all. It is nature's way. Water to fire, air to earth, pole to pole, Roku to Sozin. I think that sometime soon, this ship will set sail on the Love Ocean.


End file.
